


CLOSURE

by jwy0609



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwy0609/pseuds/jwy0609
Summary: The story is inspired by the song "Here Come The Regrets" (Epik High x Lee Hi).





	1. The Breakup

Moonbyul wakes up in a sweat. She blinks many times, trying to adjust her eyes with the surroundings despite the soft glow of a dim moonlight. She is lying on her stomach on the cold floor, still fully dressed. Her left hand reaches for her head and massages the temple since she is clouded by a severe dizziness. The effect of alcohol rushing in her vein makes her faded. After couples of minutes, she finally manages to sit with supports from her trembling hands and leans her back on the bedside. She stares blankly at the ceiling for God knows how long as she still could neither comprehend nor remember what have happened to her.

It’s a quarter after four. I must have drunk as shit again, she mumbles to herself.

The calmness outside creeps into her apartment. It is so quite that all she could hear is her own heavy breathing and the tickling clock. She sweeps her eyes through her bedroom. Calling it a mess would be an understatement. Empty cans of beer are spotted everywhere, a cabinet is turned down, bed sheets and pillows are no longer in its place, a broken mirror with glasses shatters all over the floor on the corner, and a frame on her bedside table is flipped.

A frame of us.

She stops and closes her eyes. Tears swells up in her eyes before she even realizes it. She reaches for the frame and looks at it with a thrall of a deep sorrow. She hugs the frame and sobs mutely.

 

//

Flashback: three days ago.

 

“We’re done,” Yongsun told Moonbyul out of the blue. The blonde girl was walking Moonbyul to her apartment.

“What are you saying, Yongsun-ah?” The silver-haired girl could not believe her ears. She looked at Yongsun, wondering if this was some kind of perverse joke.

“You hear me right. We’re done,” Yongsun repeated straightaway. “Let’s break up,” she paused, “and this is not a joke.”

“B-but…,” Moonbyul stammered, now looking bewildered.

“No buts.” Yongsun interrupted. She was looking anywhere, but Moonbyul’s eyes.

They were just having a date earlier, being lovey-dovey and all, but now Yongsun’s attitude changed 180 degrees. She wanted a breakup so abruptly. A silence fell across them as they were standing stiffly under the lamp post. No one dared to break the ice.

As Moonbyul lost her patience, she grabbed the other girl by the shoulders. She wished to find some truths by looking straight into Yongsun’s eyes, but all she could see was a pair of cold eyes. She was mad and ready to explode in no time. In fact, she prayed to get out of this situation and pretended that it was just a nightmare.

“Kim Yongsun, look at me! Why?” Moonbyul demanded an explanation. She raised her voice despite her quivering lips. Yongsun did not move an inch. Instead, she raised her hand, checking her wristwatch.

00:22 AM.

“This breakup is a special gift from me to you. Happy birthday, Byul-ah,” Yongsun said the sentence lightly as if it was no big deal. She cupped Moonbyul’s face, wiping away tears that started to roll down Moonbyul’s cheeks, then she continued, “How does it feel to be blinded by your love towards me? Thanks to you, I have so much fun toying with your feelings for the past ten months. You’re getting boring, so I’m done.”

A smirk was plastered all over Yongsun’s face. There was no sign of guilty for hurting Moonbyul.

“F-fun? Wh- What nonsense are you talking about? You always say that you-?” Moonbyul was whispering in between her sobs. She felt herself sway.

“I never like you in the first place. It was all a lie.” Yongsun cut her off and blurted harshly.

“What am I to you?”

“A worthless fool.” Ouch. Moonbyul’s mouth was agape in disbelief and despair upon hearing Yongsun’s comment.

In a split second, Yongsun pushed Moonbyul away rather harshly. She turned her back on Moonbyul, then continued running without even bothering to take the last glance at the younger girl. Moonbyul tried to chase Yongsun, but to no avail as the older girl was already inside a cab.

“Yong, wait…,” she whispered to the wind as she was gasping.

Standing all alone, Moonbyul was immersed in her own thought. As their conversation settled in her mind, she felt like a rug had just been yanked out from under her. She felt the stark of reality closing in around her. To Moonbyul, Yongsun was her everything, the love of her life. She always believed Yongsun loved her as much as she did, or so she thought. Here she was, having her heart crushed after getting dumped by the person she cherished the most.

I am a worthless fool. Moonbyul kept repeating those words in her head. She suddenly lost her strength and fell on her knees. Her sight went blurred and the last thing she remembered it was beginning to drizzle.

 

End of flashback.

//

 

Ever since Yongsun left, Moonbyul has been a fucking mess. All she does is wandering around in a haze. She could not sleep for days. Her eyes are swollen and big bags are hanging under them. She barely eats. Beer is the only thing filling her empty stomach. She skips classes because she is not ready to face Yongsun, her ex-lover, who is also her classmate in college. She lies to her professor telling him that she is having family matters to take care of so she should take days off.

As Moonbyul’s tears getting dried, she lifts her head and walks slowly to the kitchen. She takes out the last can of beer from the refrigerator. She sits in the counter, takes a sip of her beer, while her fingers caressing the frame. It contains a picture of her and Yongsun: they were having a picnic on a bright summer day at the banks of Han River; Yongsun was smiling adorably as she outshined the sun while Moonbyul was leaning comfortably on her shoulder. It is a good, old day.

Moonbyul heaves a deep sigh. She runs her fingers through her disheveled hair and groans in frustration. She is struggling to erase Yongsun with the help of alcohol, but she is wrong. She could taste Yongsun in every shot that she takes down. It is like a curse. The more alcohol running in her body, the clearer her memories of Yongsun haunting her: Yongsun’s vanilla scent, Yongsun’s pout whenever she did not get enough attention from her, Yongsun’s smile with little dimple, how Yongsun would hit her playfully after she threw her greasy lines, how Yongsun intertwined their hands when they watched horror movies, how Yongsun’s soft lips met hers…

Yongsun has been playing with her while she is being sincere. The feeling of betrayal suffocated her. It was too painful for her to contain. She could not breath properly. Until a sudden realization hit her like a thunderstorm.

Ah, it’s right… Karma has found its way to me. I should have not loved you in the first place, Yongsun.

Moonbyul suddenly feels all alone.


	2. The Revenge

“Yah, unnie! Where have you been? Why you did not pick up your phone?” Wheein, a puppy-like girl, pours down questions to Moonbyul as she shows up in class after almost two weeks of absence.

“Ewww, you reek of alcohol!” Hyejin adds up as she wraps her nose to prevent the smell coming in.

Moonbyul couldn’t care less about what her two best friends say. She jumps into them and hugs them tightly.

“I’ve missed you two kids,” she says rather cheerfully, trying to hide her painful emotion.

“Unnie, stop playing around. We know something was up,” Hyejin says as a matter of fact. “We always have your back. Spill it when you’re ready.”

Moonbyul hesitates at first, but she needs to lift the burden out of her chest.

“I-I’m breaking up with Yongsun.” Moonbyul bites her bottom lips. “She told me she was just playing with me all this time. And I’m fine, really.” She tries to compose herself. She has no tear left to escape.

Hyejin and Wheein looks at her pitifully.

“No, you are not fine, Unnie. You don’t have to push yourself to be fine, and it’s okay,” Wheein replies as she puts a reassuring smile.

“Ugh, that snake! How dare she hurt you, Unnie,” Hyejin slams a table with her fist.

“It- it was my fault. I was blinded by my growing love for her that I- I- neglected the fact that we had past. I deserved this.” Moonbyul lets out a chuckle to suppress her sadness.

“Stop saying things like that. Whatever happened in the past stays in the past, Unnie.” Hyejin smiles genuinely. She puts her arms around Moonbyul and embraces the older girl wholeheartedly then Wheein soon follows, so they are group-hugging. They stay like that for several minutes. At times like that, a comforting warm hug is what Moonbyul needs the most.

“Thank you,” Moonbyul mumbles. She is more than blessed to have Wheein and Hyejin by her side.

It is five minutes before the class begins and more students arrive. Moonbyul is not yet ready when a certain beautiful, blonde girl, walks past towards her. She hastily buries her face under her hood because the last thing she wishes is for the girl to notice her existence.

Yongsun.

Yongsun seems exceptionally fine to the point as if nothing unpleasant has occurred to her. She strides towards the class – unbothered by Moonbyul’s presence – while throwing smiles around, showing her cute dimples.

Moonbyul could hear her heart beating faster. However, instead of anger, the reason her heart reacts that way is the fact that she misses Yongsun.

She looks breath-takingly more gorgeous than ever. Moonbyul curses at herself. How could she let her mind thinking irrationally when she is literally hurt and torn apart by the girl?

Indeed, I am a worthless fool. I’m sorry my heart is so full of love for you that there is no space left for hate, my dear Yongsun.

 

“I did it.”

Yongsun fidgets uncomfortably in her seat.

“Hyun, I finally did it,” Yongsun repeats, more to convince herself.

“Huh? You did what?”

She gulps a big lump. “I ended things with her.”

There is a sharp pause slicing through the thin air. The only thing that can be heard is Yongsun’s heavy breathing.

Joohyun nods her head. “How do you feel now that your plan is accomplished?”

Yongsun darts her eyes outside the window. She raises her cup, sipping her long-forgotten latte. She wears an unreadable expression which leaves Joohyun confused. Her brows furrowed, carefully thinking the proper words to put up her feelings. She lifts her head to finally meet Joohyun’s gaze which is full of curiosity and… is it pity?

“Yong, are you ok--?”

“Numb.” Yongsun cuts Joohyun off sharply. “I feel numb and dumb.” She lets out a titter while her shoulders slumps forward. “You were right from the beginning. Revenge won’t make me feel any better, instead, it is beyond worse.”

Joohyun heaves a sigh. She cannot bear seeing her friend at her lowest point like this, again. She reaches for Yongsun’s hand and squeezes it softly, giving her the comfort she needs. Joohyun’s mind is constantly running as she considers dozens of possible scenarios which leads to Yongsun’s devastation on her well-planned revenge: that Yongsun would befriend Moonbyul in the most natural way, be Moonbyul’s everything that she loves the most, and then betray her so Moonbyul will suffer a great loss of her loved one, just like Yongsun’s painful trauma. Unless…

“I’m in love with her.”

Those words fall out of Yongsun’s mouth as a whisper, but it is loud enough for Joohyun to catch.

Shit. Joohyun’s eyes popped out in disbelief after hearing her friend’s sudden confession. It is the last thing she wishes to hear from Yongsun. And even in Joohyun’s wildest dream, she never imagines that Yongsun will fall in love with the girl she seeks revenge from.

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life than this senseless infatuation!” Yongsun half shouts. She runs out of breath as she spills the truth she has been keeping secret. Yongsun is about to burst into tears, covering her face with her hands, probably regretting her own foolishness. Joohyun is quick to react by bringing Yongsun to her embrace, rubbing her back up and down.

“W-what should I do, Hyun? I-I never predict it will backfire.” Yongsun splutters, tears coursing down her face.

Joohyun understands best that Yongsun has fucked up big time, but she is in no position to judge. Yongsun is always there for her, so she’ll do the same and support her as best as she could.

Joohyun softens her voice, “Calm down first, Yong. We’ll figure this out, okay?”

“B-but my mom—”

“Shhh. I’m sure your mom only wants you to be happy no matter what it takes. Love cannot be avoided, Yong. Even if it is against your own will.”

Upon hearing Joohyun’s reassuring words, Yongsun hugs her tighter and sobs even more uncontrollably.

 

02:21 AM.

What an exhausting day.

Yongsun is lying on her bed weakly. Her energy has been drained out of her body because she’s been thinking of pathetic love life too much. Even though Yongsun feels slightly better after sharing her concern with her best friend, Joohyun, she has attempted to sleep for hours without success. She fixes her position many times, tosses her body here and there, but seemingly her insomnia has gotten worse.

Earlier that morning, Yongsun pretended not to see Moonbyul who sat in between Hyejin and Wheein. The two girls shot her a death glare, but Moonbyul remained still, giving off a gloomy vibe. Although she tried her best to act cool and stuff, Yongsun could feel her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She felt a mixed of emotions battling inside: relieved (Yongsun thought Moonbyul might do something stupid due to heartbreak, but thank Heavens she finally showed up and alive!), devastated (because as much as she hated to admit it, she has been longing for Moonbyul), and perhaps frustrated (how dare she long for Moonbyul after hurting her?). During the class, Yongsun could not help but to steal a few glances at Moonbyul.

I’m sorry, Byul-ah. She shuts her eyes, letting a shed of tears escapes. Her mind starts wandering around layers of her miserable past, not letting her tired body to rest.

 

//

Flashback: three years ago.

 

It was a midsummer night.

Moonbyul was having the best time of her holiday, partying till past midnight at her friend’s house. She was 17 years old at that time, however, she couldn’t resist the temptation to chug down any alcoholic beverages available. It turned out that she was a light drinker as she felt the world started spinning as her face grew hotter. Although she could barely stand straight, she was stubborn enough to decline her friend’s invitation to sleep over after their drinking session and, instead, walked back home herself.

In the meanwhile, Yongsun was enjoying quality time with her mother. They just had an ice cream date earlier and were on the way home, linking their arms and laughing freely as if they have nothing to worry about. Yongsun’s mother had become the sole reason for her existence, especially since her father passed away even before she was born. She was way too naïve, her little world only revolved around her mother. Yongsun was beyond grateful to cherish those moments. She wished the memories would be imprinted in her mind forever. Little did she know, it might be their last memory together.

That was when it happened.

Moonbyul was not aware of her surroundings that a green light for pedestrians had switched into red. With her drunken state, it took her forever to cross the road. Then, suddenly she heard a loud honk and a screeching halt of tires. The last thing she saw was a blinding light of a car, ready to crash into her figure. She froze in her spot and closed her eyes, praying to God for some miracles. It was too late. She hit the cold ground, soon followed by bloods spilling everywhere. Except the bloods were not hers.

“Mom!”

Moonbyul opened her eyes slowly. Despite the pain due to her falling on the ground, she attempted to sit up. She turned her head to the direction of that voice. She saw a young girl around her age running frantically towards her mother’s motionless body which laid down a few metres away in front of Moonbyul, covered by bloods.

“Mom, wake up! Please,” the girl, who was no other than Yongsun, screamed and cried out loud, shaking her mother. No one answered her plea for only the three of them presented in the quiet road. The car driver had fled from the scene.

As her senses started to come back, Moonbyul could eventually comprehend what had happened before her eyes. She thought she was going to die, but God was too kind for her own good. She was saved by an old woman, the one whom the girl called as mother, who sacrificed herself to be collided with the car instead of her. After what it seemed like an eternity, Moonbyul managed to put herself together. She grabbed her mobile with her trembling hands and called an ambulance, trying her best to control her panicked condition.

Yongsun’s cries gradually subsided for it was of no use. Her mother was no longer breathing.

“You’re definitely paying for this.” Yongsun stated as she bored a hole into Moonbyul’s eyes.

Upon hearing that, beads of sweats formed on her forehead and shivers ran down her spine as realization hit Moonbyul: she was the cause of the accident. She was the cause of the woman’s death – Yongsun’s mother’s death. Although it was a hit and run case, Moonbyul couldn’t deny that it was partly due to her recklessness. She was unsure whether it was a piercing pain, an ocean of guilt, or something else that overwhelmed her at that time. Moreover, she did not know what the girl meant, but one thing for sure: she was drawn into a strong gravitational pull toward Yongsun’s red bloodshot eyes.

 

End of flashback.

//

 

//

Flashback: a year ago.

 

“Excuse me, are you Yongsun? Hi, I’m Moonbyul,” a girl said in her deep husky voice while offering her hand for a handshake. “You were absent yesterday, so you might not know that the professor asked us to work in pair for our project.”

Yongsun could not believe her eyes. She blinked fast.

This must be her. I can’t be wrong.

“Hello? Are you listening to me?” Moonbyul waved her hand in front of Yongsun’s face.

“You look familiar,” Yongsun replied after coming back to reality. She wanted to check if the girl remembered her or not.

“Really? My family always tells me that I look like an idol,” she paused, “nevertheless, I don’t think we ever met before. Besides, I am not that famous to get recognized instantaneously by a pretty girl like you.” She smiled showing off her crunchy nose muscle while throwing off those cheesy words.

Yongsun cleared her throat, unable to withstand such cheesiness, especially from a girl she despised the most. “Well, nice to meet you.” She accepted the handshake and plastered a fake smile.

The girl Yongsun had been looking for after … finally showed up before her eyes. God must be on my side, she thought. Even the girl really seemed not to remember me.

 

End of flashback.

//

 

Yongsun's mind is too simple to believe that the sweetest revenge is to destroy everything that one’s love the most. When she first decided to take revenge on Moonbyul, she had all well-planned. She would befriend Moonbyul in the most natural way, be Moonbyul’s everything that she loves the most, and then betray the girl. However, what Yongsun never calculates is the probability that the one whose life she is about to crash has gradually become her everything. If Yongsun wants to destroy Moonbyul, she has no choice but to destroy herself as well.

This is the cost I must bear, Yongsun murmurs to the darkness encapsulating her night.


End file.
